ROMANSA TANPA DIMENSI
by bububu
Summary: gimana cara Donghae mengabulkan permintaan Kibum/apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon untuk mencapai tujuannya?/chapter 4 update RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : klaim dari yang punya nama dan karakter ini….orisinilnya tetep dipegang yang punya :D

Main cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Other cast : member SuJu

Genre : Romance/ Supranatural

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**ROMANSA TANPA DIMENSI**

Chapter 1

" _**ini bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa kau minta ataupun tolak seenaknya, ini adalah…."**_

_Seoul Medical Centre_

_Unit Gawat Darurat_

_Seorang namja yang penuh berlumuran darah tengah ditangani oleh dokter, ia sedang memacu jantung si namja agar berdetak lagi akan tetapi usaha itu sia-sia belaka. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya._

††††

" YA! Bangun…..kubilang bangun…kamu tahu sudah jam berapa ini hah? " segelas air diguyurkan ke wajah seorang cowok yang tidak mau membuka matanya meski matahari sudah bergerak cukup tinggi

" hyung….apa-apaan sih? " tanyanya merasa tak bersalah

Kim Kibum, 17 tahun, tinggi 179cm, golongan darah A sedang terjebak dalam dunia sekolah yang baginya sangat membosankan.

" cepat bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu. Aku berangkat dulu " pria itu meninggalkan Kibum. Dia adalah Kim Heechul kakak Kibum, wajahnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria oleh sebab itu tak heran jika ia menjadi primadona di tempat kerjanya.

Dengan enggan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya Kibum menuju kamar mandi

" pagi….Kibum-sshi…" suara yang ceria dari balik pintu membuat Kibum terenyak, suara ini, seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang seharusnya tak berada disini.

Kibum POV

Entah ini adalah sebuah kegilaan yang ditimbulkan oleh rasa bosan ataukah hanya sekedar halusinasi seseorang yang tak menemukan teman untuk diajak bicara tapi, sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai 'orang' yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku ini. Mengucapkan " selamat pagi " sambil tersenyum polos, aku tak tahu dia ini berasal dari mana atau siapa dia sebenarnya karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya seminggu lalu.

_Flashback_

" _membosankan….lebih baik kalau aku membolos sekolah….." gerutuku kesal dalam perjalanan pulang, sore itu aku merasa benar-benar jemu dengan rutinitas ini saat tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor kucing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya didalam sebuah kardus bertuliskan " TOLONG RAWAT AKU ". Kucing kecil, berwarna hitam yang sangat lucu, kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang karena Chullie-hyung yang sangat suka kucing pasti mau merawatnya._

" _aku pulang…." Ucapku, meski aku tahu takkan ada orang yang menjawabku karena Chullie-hyung pasti belum pulang namun, sore itu berbeda, dibalik pintu yang kubuka itu ada sebuah suara yang membalasnya_

" _selamat datang…" dia, seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazernya, melihatku sambil terus tersenyum seolah ia menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, mata polosnya yang melihatku seketika membuatku terpaku_

" _si…pen….pencuri….apa yang kamu lakukan di rumahku? " tanyaku mengacung-acungkan jari kearahnya_

" _ahahahaha….apa aku kelihatan seperti pencuri? " dia justru balik bertanya masih dengan wajahnya yang kelihatan ceria_

" _la….lalu apa yang kamu lakukan? Le…lewat mana? Kami mengunci pintunya? "_

" _lewat pintu…."_

" _jangan bohong, seperti itulah kalau maling terpergoki…."_

" _annio….aku bukan maling….."_

" _lalu…apa kamu hantu? Lewat pintu yang terkunci ha?"_

" _itu…..mu….mungkin ya….." dia menunduk melihat kelantai, aku agak terkejut melihatnya tak menyangkal saat aku menyebutnya hantu_

" _hah? Apa kamu pikir aku akan percaya dengan hal semacam itu? Apa kamu pikir teknologi masih mengijinkan hantu-hantu berkeliaran….lucu…" dia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan heran _

_Laki-laki itu mengamatiku dalam diam, menghela napas panjang layaknya telah mencapai titik nadir dalam hidupnya karena tak berhasil meyakinkanku._

" _apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkanmu? " tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lemah sementara kujawab dengan kedua bahu terangkat menandakan ketidak tahuan atau lebih tepatnya tak mau tahu_

" _bolehkah aku menyentuhmu? " lanjutnya_

" _m-mwo? Waeyo? Jadi sebenarnya kamu bukan maling tapi gigolo begitu? " teriakku_

" _annio…kenapa mulutmu itu….aisshh…." dia merasa gerah dengan semua penghinaanku, dengan tiba-tiba ia bergerak maju untuk menubrukku, reflek aku mundur tapi celakanya dibelakangku adalah tembok sehingga aku tak bisa menghindar lagi_

" _berhenti….cukup…berhenti disitu…." Kurentangkan tangan kedepan untuk menjaga jarak kami berdua tapi dia seolah tak memperhatikan peringatanku dan menerjangku, aku jatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dulu_

" _adudududuh….." pantatku terasa nyeri, ingin sekali aku memaki-maki orang ini " kau….dasar….." dia tak ada dimanapun, seolah memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi dia menghilang_

" _apa kamu sudah percaya? " tanyanya yang sudah ada disebelahku, membuatku terkejut " aku…bisa melewati pintu itu bahkan jika kamu memasang rantai diluarnya….karena aku….sudah mati….." ucapannya itu mendadak membuat bulu kudukku merinding_

_Ya…sejak hari itu, dia mengikutiku seperti seorang stalker bahkan masuk ke kamar mandi saat aku buang air hanya untuk bertanya " apa kamu mau menolongku? ", aku tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dariku tapi sejujurnya aku mulai merasa kalau aku gila mengenai sesuatu yang bisa kulihat tapi tak bisa kusentuh._

_End of flashback_

" berhenti memasuki kamar mandi saat aku sedang mandi, atau aku akan memanggil paranormal untuk mengusirmu…"

" _nde….._" ia hanya tersenyum mendengarku memperingatkannya lantas ia duduk di sofa, menyalakan TV

" kau…..namamu…siapa namamu? " tanyaku agak canggung, ini pertama kalinya aku bertanya nama seseorang dan aku janji ini juga adalah terakhir kalinya, kebanyakan dari mereka menanyakan namaku terlebih dahulu tapi dia tak bertanya apapun tentangku dan entah dari mana dia tahu kalau namaku Kim Kibum

" Donghae….Lee Donghae…..jadi apa kamu mau membantuku? " jawabnya penuh semangat

" _molla…._belum kupikirkan…." Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi

††††

Author POV

Seorang namja tinggi, tampan dan memakai setelan jas hitam rapi sedang duduk disebuah kafe yang bernuansa kebarat-baratan sambil membaca sebuah Koran. Seorang namja lain yang berperawakan kecil menghampirinya dengan membawa dua cangkir cappuccino.

" apa kamu merasakannya….Ryewook-ah…" gumam namja itu saat temannya yang membawa cappuccino telah duduk disampingnya " sebuah spirit yang berpotensi membunuh….."

" kamu memang luar biasa Siwon-hyung….bagaimana? "

" dia…baru, tapi kalau tidak segera dihentikan akan banyak jatuh korban "

" jadi….kita akan pergi? " Ryewook menyeruput capuccinonya

" hm…sudah tugas kita sebagai 'cenayang' untuk menjaga kestabilan " Siwon melipat korannya dan menikmati capuccino juga

" bisakah kamu deskripsikan dia hyung…supaya aku juga bisa memperkirakan target baru kita? " keduanya terlihat serius

Siwon memejamkan mata untuk memperkuat indra lain, sebuah kemampuan yang tak dimiliki oleh semua orang dan diwariskan oleh keluarganya " pria muda….sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kehidupannya, entah kenapa dia berpotensi menjadi buas….tugas kita untuk menghentikannya….kalau perlu…memusnahkannya…"

TBC

**Hahahaha…mianhae cerita sebelumnya belum rampung tapi sudah bikin cerita lagi…sabar ya untuk fic sebelumnya, part terakhir segera ku update :D**

**Lalu..lalu….untuk fic ini gimana?lanjut atau gak?**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : klaim dari yang punya nama dan karakter ini….orisinilnya tetep dipegang yang punya :D

Main cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Other cast : member SuJu

Yoona 'SNSD'

Genre : Romance/ Supranatural

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**ROMANSA TANPA DIMENSI**

Chapter 2

" **jika waktunya sudah tiba, kau takkan bisa bersembunyi, berlari ataupun berteriak meminta tolong, karenanya…."**

Kibum POV

Perlahan aku mulai menerima keberadaannya disisiku, sebagai teman bicara walau kenyataannya dia yang lebih banyak bicara namun, aku memperingatkannya untuk tidak bicara denganku saat di tempat umum karena aku tak mau orang-orang mengira aku sinting dan imageku hancur. Dia selalu bercerita tentang keluarganya, bahwa dia hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan seorang kakaknya, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi mereka, bahwa kakaknya adalah namja yang sangat cantik melebihi kakakku, bahwa aku sudah bosan mendengarnya karena dia terus mengulang-ulangnya akan tetapi entah sejak kapan aku merasa ketagihan melihat wajah ini.

Karakterku tak mengijinkanku untuk mengakui bahwa aku senang ada orang sepolosnya berada disampingku, aku adalah laki-laki normal yang suatu saat nanti akan menikah dengan yeoja cantik, memiliki anak yang lucu dan pintar lalu mati sebelum mereka. Aku hanya akan menjalani kehidupan yang biasa tanpa harus ada konflik yang menyebalkan namun saat ini, yang terjadi adalah aku harus terlibat dalam hal yang tak masuk akal, sesuatu yang sulit untuk kupahami.

" apa kamu sudah ingat apa yang kamu lupa? " kami sedang bermain catur usai makan malam tadi, tentunya orang ini tak perlu makan

" yak!Kim Kibum, berani sekali kamu menggunakan banmal denganku, jika aku masih hidup saat ini aku adalah seniormu…" dia mengomel sambil menjalankan bidaknya

" _molla…"_ pada kenyataanya kamu sangat kekanakan

" hhh…sifatmu itu sangat buruk, darimana kamu mendapatkan sifat seperti itu? Apa salah satu dari orang tuamu memilikinya? "

" mati…" potongku dengan menggertakkan gigi " mereka sudah mati "

" _ne? mi…mianhae…_a..aku tidak bermaksud…." Dia kelihatan sangat menyesal

" bukankah kamu juga sudah mati…"

"_nde? "_

" sudahlah, jadi apa kamu ingat? " aku menggerakkan bidakku

" kalau aku ingat, aku takkan berada disini kan? " kuperhatikan dia yang berbicara sambil berkonsentrasi pada papan catur, wajahnya yang putih mulus, matanya yang jernih, bibirnya tipis dan berwarna kemerahan, proporsi yang indah seorang yeoja. Aku….aku…merasakan dadaku berdetak sangat kencang seakan aku sedang berlari, kugeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri.

" _waeyo?_ Giliranmu…" ucapnya dengan ekspresi menertawakanku membuatku kesal, dia tak tahu bahwa aku adalah jenius yang takkan kalah oleh amatir sepertinya, kujalankan menteri untuk mengunci pergerakan Rajanya

" yak!straight…" teriakku

" haahhh? " dia melongo memperhatikanku, aku….salah bicara

" kita sedang bermain catur kan? Bukan bridge? " ini membuatku kehilangan muka, dia pasti akan berpikir aku sangat bodoh

" ahh…berisik, sesukaku kan? Sudah, aku malas " kutinggalkannya dan merebahkan diri di ranjangku, menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantal dan memandang ke langit-langit kamar, Donghae masih saja mengomel tapi aku tak peduli, kucoba memejamkan mataku.

Ya...aku adalah straight, aku tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh seperti Chullie-hyung tapi aku….kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Author POV

" hyung….kenapa kamu jadi mau masuk sekolah? " tanya Ryewook sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi Siwon

" entahlah…aku merasa dia dekat dengan kita " ujar Siwon tanpa ekspresi

" hei….itukan Choi Siwon….bukannya selama ini dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah? " siswa-siswi menggunjing melihat kedua sosok itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, sebagian ada yang merasa senang, sebagian ada yang kesal karena kesempurnaan namja ini

" uwahhh…..Siwon-sshi…." Teriak yeoja-yeoja yang dibalas dengan senyum ramah serta lesung pipinya oleh Siwon

" kamu benar-benar pandai menarik perhatian hyung…." Komentar Ryewook melihat perubahan ekspresi Siwon

" ini akan berguna suatu saat nanti….."

Sementara itu di ujung koridor yang lain, Kibum sedang berjalan bersama sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP. Saat berangkat tadi ia melihat Donghae masih tertidur pulas.

" kenapa ibu-ibu itu berisik pagi-pagi begini…." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP nya

" Kibum-sshi….." panggil seorang yeoja membuat langkah mereka berdua terhenti, Kibum melihat gadis itu yang menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah

" waahh…aksi di pagi buta " goda Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu sahabatnya itu

" Kibum-sshi…..apa kamu ada waktu sepulang sekolah nanti? " tanya yeoja itu malu-malu

" aku tak ada waktu….jika kamu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu menyukaiku aku menolakmu sekarang karena aku…" bayangan Donghae berkelebat di benaknya " muak dengan apa yang disebut percintaan " lantas Kibum berlalu meninggalkan mereka

" Yoona-sshi…karakternya memang buruk, jangan kamu pedulikan " Kyuhyun berbisik pada yeoja itu " brrr….dingin….yak! Kibum-ah…..tunggu aku…" teriak Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Kibum

Langkah keduanya kembali terhenti saat mereka menyadari kedua sosok yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka Kyuhyun, Kibum vs Siwon, Ryewook. Mereka adalah saingan abadi, Siwon dan Kibum sama-sama memiliki IQ tinggi, meski Kibum lebih unggul dalam hal ini, sama-sama tampan dan populer akan tetapi kepribadian mereka sangat berbeda. Kibum yang cenderung dingin dan acuh serta Siwon yang ramah.

" uwaaahh….lihat…siapa orang dihadapan kita sekarang? " Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum " pahlawan kita…"

" tutup mulutmu…." Bentak Ryewook

" ups….kacungnya marah…." Dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya

" tidak berubah….dasar angkuh…" Siwon memandang tajam Kibum

" tidak berubah….ular bermuka dua…" balas Kibum, Ryewook dan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memperhatikan kedua orang ini besitegang

" kamu tahu balasannya jika bersikap buruk pada wanita? "

" kamu tahu balasannya berpura-pura manis pada wanita? "

" Tuhan melihatmu…"

" Tuhan mencibirmu….."

" sampah…"

" busuk…."

" Bummie…..maaf….aku bangun kesiangan…." Teriak Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah Kibum, membuatnya terlonjak kaget sembari mengelus dadanya.

" yak! Kau…." Bentak Kibum memelototi Donghae namun segera menyadari bahwa orang-orang sedang memperhatikannya namun ia tak menyadari bahwa Choi Siwon lebih terkejut dari padanya

" ahahahaha….Lee Donghae hadir disini…." Donghae tertawa sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya

" _kajja…_" ajaknya pada Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, mereka melewati Siwon yang berdiri terpaku

" Donghae…..Lee Donghae…." Panggil Siwon

" _nde? "_ jawab Donghae bingung, sementara Kibum terkejut mengetahui Siwon bisa melihat Donghae yang tak kasat mata dan hanya bisa dilihat olehnya

Kyuhyun dan Ryewook tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh Siwon, tidak ada yang bernama Donghae diantara mereka. Kibum mendekati Siwon diikuti oleh Donghae.

" Donghae-sshi….apa kamu mau ikut denganku? Aku…akan menolongmu…" ucapan Siwon berhasil membuat Kibum kesal, ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan menggertakkan gigi

" _ji…..jinjjja?" _sementara Donghae terlihat senang yang membuat rasa kesal Kibum berlipat ganda

" hei…apa yang kalian bicarakan? " sahut Kyuhyun ingin tahu

" jangan ikut campur…." Ucap Kibum dengan nada rendah dan penuh penekanan kepada Siwon namun Kyuhyun mengira itu dikatakan padanya

" ayo pergi…." Kibum hendak menarik tangan Donghae tapi seolah ia hanya menggapai udara, ia tak bisa meraihnya

" Bu….Bummmie…." Donghae merasa bersalah

" sudah kubilang….aku bisa membantunya…." Siwon meraih tangan kanan Donghae dan menariknya kesebelahnya

" ke…kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa…." Tanya Kibum terbata-bata dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka

" _mi….mianata…."_ ucap Donghae setelahnya " a…aku…hanya ingin Bummie yang membantuku…." Lantas ia menarik tangannya dari Siwon dan mengejar Kibum

" sudah ditemukan…..kupastikan akan menghancurkanmu…." Bisik Siwon

TBC

**Notes : oh ya ini kali pertama aku membalas review aku sangat gugup :)**

**RistaMbum : hahahah, kamu salah….1-0**

** Mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya…..**

**Anonymouss : kamu salah juga ya, wkwkwkwk**

** Begitu cerita berjalan pasti akan tahu, sabar saja…**

**Bagaimana yang kedua, lanjutkah?**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : klaim dari yang punya nama dan karakter ini….orisinilnya tetep dipegang yang punya :D

Main cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Other cast : member SuJu

Genre : Romance/ Supranatural

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**ROMANSA TANPA DIMENSI**

Chapter 3

" _**saat itu…aku tak bisa menerimanya, jika aku harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai akan tetapi…"**_

Donghae POV

Kim Kibum….apa yang membuatmu begitu marah hingga mendiamkanku seperti ini, apa yang salah dengan orang itu hingga kamu sangat membencinnya, bukankah dia hanya menawarkan bantuan?

" yak! Bummie, sampai kapan kamu mau tidur-tiduran seperti itu…bukankah kamu bilang akan menemui kakakku? " dia diam saja, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang tidur

" apa aku berbuat salah? Kalau kamu seperti itu lebih baik aku…."

" bukannya kamu yang memulainya dulu " potongnya lantas bangun dari posisi tidurnya

" _nde?"_ aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapannya itu

" jangan bertingkah terlalu polos, menyebalkan sekali. Kamu pikir mudah untuk menerima bahwa aku bisa melihatmu yang sejatinya adalah orang yang sudah mati, bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku bahwa kamu hanya bisa dilihat olehku lantas apa yang akan kamu katakan tentang Siwon tadi ha? " tanyanya tanpa jeda sedikitpun

" i….itu…aku juga tak mengerti tapi…." Pikirku sambil menggaruk-garuk dagu "….ahhh…jadi hanya karena hal sepele itu kamu marah? Kamu cemburu? hahahaha"

" _m-mwo?_ " mukanya memerah, imut sekali " i..it…itu karena kami adalah saingan abadi, a…aku tak ingin melihatnya sesumbar dihadapanku, itu saja " dia memalingkan wajahnya

"_geullaseo..._karena itu, aku hanya ingin kamu yang membantuku, _jebal…."_ Aku memohon-mohon didepannya

" _arra…_" dia mengambil jaket dan memakai sepatu " kita pergi sekarang " aku mengikutinya dari belakang

Apa kamu masih tak bisa mengingatku, Kim Kibum? Padahal sekalipun aku sudah mati, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat kecelakaan waktu itu, saat orang yang menabrakku melarikan diri, kamu….kamu menggendongku yang dalam keadaan sekarat ke rumah sakit dengan punggungmu yang hangat, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya.

Karenanya jika saat ini aku tak bisa mencapai tempat dimana aku harusnya berada, aku hanya ingin kamu yang membantuku dengan segala ketulusan yang kamu miliki bahkan pada seekor kucing yang diterlantarkan di jalan. Aku…ingin mempercayakan segala hal tentang diriku padamu.

_romansa tanpa dimensi_

Kibum POV

Malam yang sangat dingin di awal desember, meski salju tak turun akan tetapi dingin yang menyusup hingga ke sum-sum tulang membuatku menggigil. Kurapatkan jaketku sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia masih mengikutiku. ia tampak bersemangat, tak terpengaruh oleh suhu yang dingin ini.

" kamu…sungguh tidak kedinginan kan? " tanpa kusadari pertanyaan ini terlontar dari mulutku, kurasa perasaan khawatir lebih mendominasi akal sehatku

" tentu saja….aku kan sudah mati…" jawabnya diiringi tawa

" sebaiknya kamu berjalan di depanku dan menunjukkan arah…"

Aku heran dengan sikapnya yang melihat segala hal seperti anak kecil, apa dia mengira keadaannya saat ini adalah permainan.

" itu….yang sebelah situ…." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah mungil yang kelihatannya sangat hangat

Aku mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban, Donghae yang ada disebelahku terus bergerak-gerak gelisah.

" kenapa kamu tidak langsung masuk saja? "

" ahhh….benar juga, aku lupa kalau aku sudah mati " perkataannya itu selalu membuat orang berpikir bahwa mati itu sangat menyenangkan

Sebelum sempat ia menerobos pintunya, seorang namja membuka pintu di depan kami. orang itu kelihatan cantik seperti Donghae, dengan kulit yang putih sepertinya. Kupikir keluarga ini memang memiliki wajah seorang yeoja.

" _annye_o_nghaseo…._maaf mengganggumu malam-malam…bisakah aku berbicara dengan….."

" hyu…..hyung…." teriak Donghae dan menghambur memeluk namja itu namun, ia hanya melewatinya

" ….mu…." lanjutku

" masuklah dulu…" ucap namja itu tak bersemangat, dia mempersilahkanku duduk

" Kibum _imnida…_aku adalah teman Lee Donghae, dongsaeng anda.." ucapku tanpa berbasa-basi, pura-pura berwajah manis dan tersenyum saja sudah cukup melelahkan bagiku

" ahh…lalu, ada perlu apa mencariku? " dia berbicara tanpa melihat wajahku

" apa belakangan anda tidur terlalu larut? Ada kantung mata? " tanyaku merayunya

" begitukah? Aku sulit tidur dua bulan ini….."

" apa…. karena kematian Lee Donghae? " dia hanya diam, sementara Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya memasang raut penuh kesedihan

" ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama anda? " tanyaku lagi

" Lee Hyukjae…tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk….." sahut Donghae

" Eunhyuk-sshi…." Namja itu terkejut saat aku memanggil namanya " bisakah anda ceritakan kejadian saat kematian adikmu itu supaya aku bisa…"

" untuk apa? " potongnya " apa dengan begitu kamu bisa menangkap orang yang menabraknya? Apa dengan begitu kamu bisa mengembalikan dia padaku, bahkan polisi saja tidak mau menyelidiki kasus ini…."

"_waeyo?"_

" mereka bilang tidak cukup bukti untuk menyelidiki kasusnya tapi, aku yakin ada orang yang sengaja berniat buruk padanya…." Eunhyuk menangis dan itu membuat Donghae yang ada disebelahnya juga meneteskan air mata

Kami pulang tanpa mendapatkan informasi apapun, setidaknya langkah pertama sudah kulakukan. Akan tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan kematiannya, apa benar jika ada yang berniat buruk pada orang sepolos ini. Kuperhatikan dia yang sejak kembali dari bertemu kakaknya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala seperti seorang pendosa.

" kamu….ceritakan kejadian sebelum kamu meninggal waktu itu padaku? " mulaiku yang seketika berhasil menarik perhatiannya

" apa yang ingin kamu ketahui? " tanyanya balik

" segalanya….peristiwa yang kamu ingat sebelum kamu meninggal….." lantas ia duduk diranjang di sebelahku

" waktu itu tanggal 15 oktober dan itu adalah hari ulang tahunku…"

_Flashback_

_Waktu itu aku terlambat pulang karena ada ekstrakurikuler sepak bola, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada hyung akan pulang cepat. Dengan terburu-buru aku meninggalkan sekolah, setelah sekian lama menunggu busnya tak muncul juga jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Jalanan begitu lengang sore itu, karena takut hyung akan marah jadi aku menghubunginya._

" _yeoboseo…"_

" _hyung, mianhae…aku mungkin agak terlambat….aku masih dalam perjalanan.."_

" _ne, aku akan menunggumu…."_

" _gomawo…"_

_Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kencang melewatiku tapi, tiba-tiba mobil itu berbalik arah dan menerjang lurus ke arahku hingga aku membentur pembatas jalan. Semuanya kelihatan buram, kudengar seseorang memanggil-manggilku, menggendongku dipundaknya sambil terus berlari, kudengar nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan pada akhirnya kesadaranku menghilang._

_End of flashback _

" seperti itulah, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, _mian…_" dia tertawa yang seketika membuatku menyadari sesuatu

" tu….tunggu dulu….jangan-jangan kamu….adalah…" sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya, entah ini sebuah takdir ataukah memang dia tahu dan memilihku karena yang jelas aku adalah saksi mata waktu itu

" _nde…_kamu ingat? " tanyanya sembari menatapku dengan mata jernihnya

" ba….bagaimana mungkin kamu….tahu itu aku? Bukankah kamu sekarat waktu itu? "

" bau shampomu….karena kamu menggendongku samar-samar aku mencium baunya, bau yang sangat…"

" memangnya kamu anjing…." Potongku " shampoo itu bukan hanya aku yang memakainya "

" tapi memang benar kamu orang waktu itu kan? "

" meski begitu bisa saja itu bukan aku "

" tidak mungkin, aku ingat betul….bahumu waktu itu "

" _m-mwo?" _rasa panas menjalar di wajahku, kuharap wajahku yang sensitive ini tidak sedang memerah saat ini sebab itu sangat memalukan

" entah apa yang sedang terjadi tapi sepertinya kita memang terikat…." Ucapannya dan tawanya, tak bisa kupungkiri aku sangat senang mendengar itu

" yak! Donghae-ah…aku akan membantumu " dia terlihat bahagia menyambut ucapanku " dengan satu syarat…."

" _m-mwo? _Kamu bahkan menolong kucing itu tanpa minta imbalan…."

" apa kamu kucing? "

" apa bedanya kucing dengan orang mati? "

" ya sudah, terserah saja…."

" _geullaseo…._katakan saja.."

" bi….bisakah kamu tidak menjadi transparan di depanku? "

" haaah? "

" ma….maksudku bi…bisakah aku menyentuhmu…hanya aku….."

TBC

**Notes : yeppei, waktunya membalas review**

**Frosyita : tebakanmu ada yang tepat, karena kamu tebak semua…hahahaha**

** : iya..setuju bgt…dia hantu tertampan :D**

**Dew'yellow : pasti terjawab kok...sabar ya….**

**Cerry : tunggu aja di chapter2 berikutnya…:)**

**harunoZuka : pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini kan?**

**Eh, Siwonnya cenayang bukan paranormal-apa bedanya- ya bedalah, dari tulisannya aja beda, hahahahahah**

**Authornya sedang berusaha, kritik aja dan sarannya biar makin oke sankyuu ya ^^**

**Anonymous : baca terus ya….supaya aku gak males updet, heheheh**

**RistaMbum : di chapter ini pasti bakalan sedikit ngerti, baca ya ^^**

**R407 : Kibum gay-ups- heheheheheh**

**Chapter 3, mohon reviewnya and sankyuu ^^**

**Salam**

**bububu**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : klaim dari yang punya nama dan karakter ini….orisinilnya tetep dipegang yang punya :D

Main cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon

Other cast : member SuJu

Genre : Romance/ Supranatural

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

.

**ROMANSA TANPA DIMENSI**

Chapter 4

" **meninggalkannya bukanlah sebuah pilihan akan tetapi sebuah keharusan, karena tak ada alasan untuk menolak maka dari itu…."**

Kibum POV

" bi….bisakah kamu tidak menjadi transparan di depanku? "

" haaah? "

" ma….maksudku bi…bisakah aku menyentuhmu…hanya aku….."

" a-a itu…a-aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu? " ungkapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, tidakkah dia mengerti kalau mengatakan itu sangat memalukan untukku. Dia ini polos-yang keterlalun hingga kelihatan seperti orang bodoh

" ja-jadi…sebenarnya i-itu…." Mengulanginya sama saja dengan 'telanjang dada' di depan umum " ahh…._mo….molla…._lupakan saja, aku mau cari angin jangan ikuti aku…." Bentakku lantas membanting pintu-keluar kamar

" tapi di luar sedang turun salju kan…." Kudengar ia berteriak menkhawatirkanku

Apakah kecerdasan intelektualku mulai menurun? Belakangan ini aku terlalu banyak menggunakan perasaan, keberadaannya perlahan telah mempengaruhiku.

" sial " gerutuku kesal dan kenapa aku harus meninggalkan kamarku yang hangat—kamar milikku sendiri dan berjalan saat salju turun deras hanya karena rasa maluku pada 'seorang' roh tanpa raga

Author POV

Namja dengan blazer itu sedang berdiri cemas menunggu seseorang, sudah sejak sejam yang lalu ia berdiri disana, dibawah guyuran salju yang melipat gandakan kecemasannya.

" kemana perginya? Ini sudah pukul 11 " gumamnya mengamati jalanan sekitar yang cukup lengang. Namja itu—seorang Roh hanya bisa menembus benda namun tak memiliki kemampuan untuk berteleportasi dalam sekejap ataupun mengetahui keberadaan orang lain tanpa mengikutinya

" sebentar lagi hyungnya pulang kan…." Imbuhnya

" Donghae-sshi….." panggilan itu membuat Donghae tersentak namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah senang

" Siwon-sshi…..apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " tanyanya menghampiri Siwon yang berlindung di balik mantelnya dan sebuah payung " apa kamu tak bertemu dengan Kibummie? "

" Kim Kibum? _Anni…._memang dia kemana? "

" _molla_….dia pergi setelah membanting pintu " Donghae mengadukan kejadian tadi pada Siwon " _geuttae…._kamu mau pergi kemana? " ulangnya melihat pakaian Siwon yang sangat tebal

" ah…." Dilihatnya penampilannya sendiri " _anyong…._aku hanya kebetulan lewat " jawabnya tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang kelihatan ambigu

" mau kubantu mencarinya? " tawar Siwon

" _jinjja? _"

" _nde…._"

" _gomawoyo….._sudah kuduga kamu orang baik " Donghae tersenyum pada Siwon yang dibalasnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut

Siwon—pendekatan ini dilakukannya tidak semata-mata karena rasa kemanusiaan, simpati, empati atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kebaikan seorang Lee Donghae melainkan ia berharap bisa mengendalikan roh ini untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya sebagai seorang cenayang. Apa yang ia lakukan juga tak sepenuhnya salah oleh karena Siwon merasakan sebuah firasat buruk mengenai keberadaannya—berbeda dari roh-roh yang selama ini ia temui, Lee Donghae tak begitu mengerti penyebab kematiannya, jika memang ada sesuatu hal yang salah tentang dirinya maka bisa jadi dia akan kehilangan control lantas bertindak diluar perhitungan.

" oh ya…kenapa Kibum mengatakan kalau kalian adalah saingan abadi? _Waeyo? "_ tak banyak orang berlalu-lalang ditengah salju yang turun sangat deras, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang kelihatan baru pulang kerja

Siwon tertawa ringan " kurasa itu karena kami tak bisa merasa cocok satu sama lainnya, dia menyebutku orang munafik sementara aku menganggapnya sangat angkuh tak pernah sedikitpun mau peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya kecuali hyungnya dan Kyuhyun-sshi " ucapnya tanpa jeda

" _geullaseo? _kurasa anggapanmu memang salah "

" ye? "

" Bummie adalah orang yang sangat baik—terlalu baik untuk dikatakan angkuh " ia berbicara seperti telah mengenalnya sangat lama

" dia—hanya tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, dia terlalu pemalu " lanjutnya dan tersenyum polos pada Siwon yang entah mengapa senyuman itu membuat dada Siwon ingin meletus

" Donghae-sshi…..kamu tidak…" kalimat Siwon terpotong saat mendengar teriakan dari 'orang' disebelahnya itu

" Bummie…Bummie-ah…." Teriaknya riang seraya berlari kearah seseorang yang tengah duduk di ayunan taman, membelakangi mereka. sosok yang dipanggil itu mencari sumber suara yang meneriakkan namanya

Siwon bergerak mengikuti Donghae menuju orang itu dan memukul pundaknya, yang seketika membuat Kibum bangkit dan memandangnya penuh keheranan. Donghae yang berdiri disebelah Siwon tidak berhenti tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan hingga Siwon menurunkan tangan Donghae, gerakan tangan Siwon itu berhasil membuat Kibum mengepalkan tinjunya dan menggertakkan gigi.

" Bummie…..kami berkeliling mencarimu….." Donghae berpindah kesebelah Kibum seperti menyentuh bahunya meski hanya menembusnya, tersenyum karena tak berhasil menyentuh Kibum yang dibalas dengan tatapan angkuh oleh si pemilik bahu

" _wae? "_ tanya Kibum dingin, sementara Siwon hanya mengamati gelagat aneh dari ekspresi Kibum yang seolah menyiratkan kecemburuan

" gara-garamu jadi merepotkan Siwon-sshi " gumam Donghae, memasang wajah cemberut yang kelihatan imut

" aku tidak menyuruhmu mencariku, dan kau—" tatapannya beralih kepada Siwon "—kenapa kau ada disini? "

" kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? " Donghae merasa geram dengan sikap Kibum yang memang cenderung angkuh " itu sebabnya Siwon-sshi jadi salah paham padamu "

" apa peduliku "

" aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja " ucapnya santai lantas menutup payungnya " sudah kubilang biarkan aku saja yang membantunya—bukankah kamu tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain? " Donghae melihat Siwon dan Kibum bergantian

" urus masalahmu sendiri "

" kalau kubilang ini juga masalahku, apa yang akan kamu katakan? "

" heh? " Kibum mendengus " masalahmu? Kamu bahkan tidak tahu masalahnya kan? "

" akan segera kucari tahu "

" kalau kamu pikir dia mau kamu membantunya—"

" kamu tidak bisa menyentuhnya kan? " potong Siwon ingin memanas-manasi Kibum dan membuatnya menyerah " jadi….bagaimana kamu akan membantunya? " yang ditanya hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan tinjunya, jika saja kuku jari Kibum panjang sudah pasti ia akan melukai tangannya sendiri—saking eratnya kepalan tangan itu

Hening begitu lama

.

.

.

.

.

" Siwon-sshi…tu-tunggu itu aku….."

" Lee Donghae…." Panggil Kibum

" ye? " kini keduanya saling berpandangan

" aku sudah menemui hyungmu, jadi bisakah kamu mengabulkan syarat yang kuminta? " tanyanya dengan wajah yang serius, Siwon yang melihatnya merasa penasaran

" _nde…._tentu , tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kamu katakana wak—"

" dengarkan baik-baik " perintah Kibum " MENGHILANGLAH DARI PENGLIHATANKU " ucapan itu sontak membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya, sementara Siwon dalam hatinya merasa puas

" JANGAN MEMPERLIHATKAN WUJUDMU DIHADAPANKU LAGI, KEBERADAANMU MEMBUATKU MERASA MUAK " ungkapan sarkastik dan nada yang penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya mau takmau membuat seorang Lee Donghae terluka

" selamat tinggal " tambahnya lagi dan beranjak dari tempat itu

Setetes, dua tetes lalu lebih banyak lagi air mata yang membasahi kulit porselennya, pandangannya semakin buram oleh air mata seiring bahu Kim Kibum yang kian menjauh

" kenapa….kenapa roh masih bisa menangis? " kata-katanya meluncur diantara isak tangis " _gajima…."_

TBC

**Notes : map ya…updatenya agak lama….**

**balasan ripiuw ^^**

**RistaMbum : entar dong, emang supaya kamu penasaran kan…hehehe**

**Guest : udah pasti kan? Saya Kihae shipper sih, wkwkwkwkw**

**Lullu48129 : iya, Kibum kan emang pencemburu#plakk**

** Dia mau…..mau…mau….#otak yadong, ngakak**

**Anonymous : hehehe, tapi tetep aja Hyuk lebih tua**

** Eh, ide ceritanya udah kamu ambil, ga jadi deh kalo gitu :p**

** : buahahhahahahaha, bingo!**

**Dew'yellow : bisa gak ya?#kekekekeke(ala Hiruma)**

**Frosyita : tepat semuaaaaaaaaaaa….seratus yeppei ^^**

**Raihan : iya, iya kita bully Siwon disini# dihajar Siwonest**

** Makasih banyak review2nya….**

**Gimana chapter 4 nya? RnR?**

**Salam**

**bububu**


End file.
